


Run After Love

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Elevator Sex, High School, M/M, track team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't focused on anything but School. Alfred just wants to be noticed. But how far will each of them go to get what they want.-Track team, High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur had never been interested in anything except track and education. Alfred on the other hand was only interested in activities because he wanted to pick at Arthur. For example, joining the AP math class and complaining every minute until Arthur promised to help him comprehend everything they learned. Or training for 14 hours everyday this summer to ensure he would make it on the track team with Arthur. Luckily Alfred had been able to bride the coach so he was able to get on the team. But he would give anything to be with Arthur Kirkland, the man of his dreams, if only Alfred could realize it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred had given everything to be on the team. He broke up with his demanding girlfriend, the head cheerleader. He made a deal with his parents that if he would work hard at football too. And in the end he couldn't admit to himself that that it was for Arthur. There was just one problem Arthur was too good. No matter how hard Alfred tried Arthur could always somehow beat him. Like how Alfred studied for 2 hour for a history test and got an -A, the highest score on any test ever. But was beaten by Arthur with an +A. Arthur just never lost to Alfred and that's why he wanted him so bad. Arthur and Alfred were so different though. Arthur never got anything handed to him. He was poor as a child and worked at Alfred's parents house since he was fifteen.  
Alfred's parents were rich. They had bought everything for Alfred and that's why Arthur worked at their house and went to the elite private school, owned by The Jones Family.  
Arthur was turning seventeen today and he knew everything was going to be great being a Senior he was excited for college. TODAY was going to be the biggest race of his lifetime. He was going to have scouts watching him race. If he did good today he could get a scholarship and one day, meet his dream, and go to the Olympics. But everything would be destroyed if Alfred, the bumbling oaf, was at the meet. Alfred always made Arthur lose his concentration. Whenever Arthur was at work Alfred always had to distract him. For example every time Arthur needed clean Alfred's bathroom he strangely needed to take a shower. Or when Arthur was vacuuming Alfred had some show he just had to watch. Everything was just wrong every time Arthur tried to do something. But today would be different Arthur knew Alfred would do anything if it would help Arthur overall. Arthur knew one way to get Alfred. Thinking about his plan he walked into the Jones residence now getting out his key card. Sliding it past the scanner the light turned green and he stepped into the now open elevator. He clicked the now open elevator. He clicked the button to go to Alfred's floor. He noticed the front door opening and heard the person scream to hold the elevator. That was exactly what Arthur was waiting for.


End file.
